bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Remedial Course Arc
|color=#b7353d}} The Remedial Course Arc is the twelfth story arc in My Hero Academia, as well as the third story arc in the Rise of Villains Saga. Katsuki and Shoto attend a special Hero License course, having both failed the second phase of the exam. There, they encounter two familiar students from Shiketsu High School, and the four are tasked with winning the hearts of elementary school children. All the while, Endeavor has a serious talk with All Might about being the Symbol of Peace. Summary After going through a series of processes and inquiries, the internship group makes it back to the dorms. Their classmates worry about their safety but Tenya tells the class to leave them alone after all they went through. Tsuyu asks Ochaco if everything is all right and she reflects back on her talk with Shota. She regrets the death of Nighteye and feels she could have done more to save him, as she was the one carrying him. As Aizawa tells her there is nothing more she could have done, she resolves that she wants to be a hero to save people. As the class continues to talk amongst themselves, Katsuki and Shoto leave to go to bed, as they have their provisional license training the next day. As they leave for the training, it is discovered that Aizawa is unable to lead them as he is taking care of Eri. All Might will be filling in for Aizawa with Present Mic acting as bodyguard. All Might flashes back to his talk with Gran Torino and the capture of Kurogiri. While the capture was a success, they allowed for Gigantomachia to escape and are unable to find him. Arriving at the training location, All Might and Present Mic proceed to watch the exam from above, where they run into Endeavor, who wishes to talk to All Might. As for Shoto and Katsuki, both run into Camie and Inasa, who are also there to take part in the training. From Shiketsu as well, Seiji is there to observe, but not partake in the training. Inasa continues to try to appeal to Shoto, promising him that the both of them will become best friends. As they arrive at the gymnasium used for the training, they are met with Yokumiru Mera from the Hero Public Safety Commission. Endeavor shouts to Shoto trying to encourage him, which just draws attention to him and more specifically, All Might. Camie introduces herself to everyone, revealing that, although she does not remember the test itself, she was able to make it to the second stage and thus, is able to partake in the training. Shishikura, along with a teacher from Shiketsu, reflect over Camie and what had happened to her prior. Due to her odd personality, speech, and mannerisms, it took a while for the school to even suspect that something was amiss. With her gap in memory, testing positive for narcotics, and the testimonies from U.A, it was discovered that the League of Villains, more specifically Himiko, had taken the place of Camie. The teacher proceeds to comment that the absence of the symbol of peace must be filled. Shortly thereafter, Mera introduces Gang Orca, who shows disdain to the group for not being able to pass when the course was extremely easy. He singles out Katsuki, Shoto, and Inasa as being incredibly strong, but not having the heart of a hero as Katsuki was disrespectful to the rescuees, and Shoto and Inasa fought one another instead. To prove that they can connect to the heart of civilians, these three, along with Camie, must connect with rowdy children from Masegaki Primary School. Camie is included as she was not truly put to the test in the hero license exam. The children run rampant, annoying and hurting the prospective heroes, while their teacher, Komari Ikoma, explains that this group of children is a bunch of problem children. Gang Orca promises that the four will be able to move the children and create a promising impact on them by the end of the day. As the students try to work with the kids and Present Mic begins to commentate, All Might asks Endeavor what he wanted to talk about. Endeavor tells him that, despite having the most resolved cases than anybody else, the crime rate continues to increase and the reputation All Might built up as the number one hero is starting to crumble. He asks All Might what it truly is to be the symbol of peace. Going back to the students, they are unable to take control of the situation and have no idea where to begin. Their teacher comments on how she feels responsible for the attitude of the students. For such an important time in their life, young children are often given quirk counseling and support, however, these children have closed their hearts. She hopes that, if they can see the work the students are going through to become heroes, they may begin to open up. Katsuki comments this is the failure of the teacher to act as "leader" of the children and that a "boss" amongst the children is causing them to misbehave. He challenges the strongest student to come out and fight him, however, another child, the supposed "leader", taunts him and his violent thinking. Inasa attempts next to appeal to the children and their want of becoming heroes. He tells them that they can't become heroes if they create difficulty for their teacher, however, the kids rebutt by saying he cannot become a hero as he created more work for the teachers and the public safety commission. Katsuki believes that the kids must be disciplined with violence to be put in their place, as Shoto says there's a better way. With Endeavor and All Might, Endeavor talks about how he had climbed to the number two spot by the age of twenty. He realized that he would never be able to be stronger than All Might and, although he could have smiled and garnered pubic appeal like All Might, he wanted to prove that he was the strongest. Responding to what is the symbol of peace, All Might says he simply does not know how to answer. He reflects how people were always anxious and crime would not decrease, even more so than currently. He understood the people needed a symbol, a beacon of hope and a warning to villains, and he ran as fast as he could to reach that. He thinks back to how he pushed away his former sidekick, Nighteye, ignoring his and others kindness. All Might tells Endeavor that he understands the situation he is in and how people keep comparing them. Despite this, he acknowledges how different the two are and that Endeavor does not need to follow the same path that he took. He just needs to take his time and find his own way of doing things. Their conversation ends as Shoto attempts to talk with the kids. He tries to do so by connecting with the children, telling them of who he is and his aspirations, however, they find this boring. Camie brings up that they should stop trying to connect with the kids normally and use their quirks. They can't be trying to fill the gap, they have to dive right in as they are enjoying teasing them. The kids, during this, think back to how their parents have doubts about the current heroes and how they believe their generation will be better. With this, the kids begin to start using their quirks themselves and the group say they can take them on. Shishikura responds by saying doing so will only breed ill will in the heart of the kids, with the teacher saying these students truly believe they have superior quirks. As the kids attack them with their various quirks, Present Mic questions how the kids can be this strong for their age, to which Shishikura thinks about the "Quirk Singularity" theory. This is the idea of quirks continuing to mix and evolve to a point where they will become so strong that nobody will be able to control them anymore. Despite their attacks, the kids don't seem to make any impact on the students. They continue trying to show their strength, Camie uses her quirk, Glamour, to enamor some of the girls with an illusion of Shoto. Inasa calls out the one kid that continues to inspire the rest of them to attack, as well as the one who was able to see through Katsuki earlier. This specific child sees himself as superior to all of the adults around him and, that compared to them, he and his classmates should be the ones truly entrusted with power. Inasa then proceeds to send the kids up in the air with his quirk as Shoto uses the projectiles the kids threw before to create an ice slide. While this is happening, Camie uses her own quirk to light the gymnasium with lights similar to the aurora borealis. Flashing back to their conversation earlier, Katsuki comments on how if they just make them think they are cooler with their quirks, it will make them feel bad losing to an opponent looking down on them. As such, they resolved to broaden their outlooks by connecting their interactions without breaking their spirit. Katsuki forces the leader on to the slide, telling the kid that if he only looks down on others, he will never be able to recognize his own weaknesses. His words resonate with the child and Present Mic tells the teacher that it is now her job to look after the children. All Might comments to Endeavor that the answer to why they are equipped with powers must be simple, as they look over to Shoto counseling the children with a smile. Afterwards, Katsuki begins to tear everything down using his quirk, to which the kids also agree to help with. As the teacher is stunned by the docility of the kids, Gang Orca comments that they always were docile, but their evaluation on adults caused them to act the way they did. He tells the teacher pro heroes cannot be entrusted to do everything and that the responsibility of "quirk education" is up to her. The four say goodbye to the children and Gang Orca praises them for meeting the abstract challenge. He comments that they are all making significant progress, but realizes they already left. Outside, Shishikura talks with All Might and the rest about Camie, and why she may have been a target to the league. He tells the four of them that they are considering cooperative training exercises between U.A. and Shiketsu, due to the deep exchange between the two schools. Endeavor goes up to Shoto and, despite the dismay from him, tells him that he is proud of him and promises to be a hero he can proud of. Inasa, after punching himself in the face, proceeds to tell Endeavor he will continue to root for him. Transitioning back to U.A., October begins and the intern group, along with All Might and Aizawa go to Nighteye's funeral. The internships are postponed and Nighteye's office is taken over by his sidekick, Centipeder. Eri is shown to have gained consciousness but her mental state is still unstable. Her quirk is also shown to be tied directly to her horn, which has shrunk down vastly. Everything is normal with 1-A, except Izuku notes how close Yuga has gotten to him. He notes that Yuga was never a person he could truly read until he started to reveal himself. One night, Izuku notices Yuga standing on the veranda looking at him through the window and worries over what he could have wanted. Appearing in front of the window, he sees a note left by Yuga in cheese which says "I know". Izuku, the next day, reflects on how he never really talked to Yuga before but how is demeanor at various instances gives off the air of a hero. Meanwhile, Denki talks about the recent team formation between Edgeshot, Kamui Woods, and Mt. Lady. The class thinks that when they become pros they should form their own hero teams and think of different combinations. At Gym Gamma, Cementoss tells them that they will be working on super moves and those that have not met the two move minimum will work on that and those that have will continue working to improve. Eijiro, going unbreakable, thinks back to his attack with the Yakuza and promises to work hard until he has attacks stronger than the villains. He asks for Katsuki, Izuku, and Rikido to punch him, but Izuku says he would like to train alone. He reflects on making One For All 100% his own, until spotting Yuga. Yuga shows off his new move, Navel Laser Buffet, which quickly upsets his stomach. Izuku asks if Yuga can rest and Cementoss agrees, allowing them both to leave. Guiding Yuga out of the gym, Izuku asks Yuga what he meant by the message he left on the veranda. Yuga tells Izuku that his quirk is not suited for his body just like his own. He tells Izuku how he has had his support belt with him since childhood and without it, his quirk would leak out. He says his body is not compatible with his quirk, just like Izuku's is not. He tells him he could see him growing impatient, especially since the internship and asked if he enjoyed the surprise he left. Yuga tells Izuku that if he faces hardships alone, he will not be able to shine, to which Izuku thanks him. From then, Izuku reflects on how his relationship with Yuga grew to become good friends. Story Impact *Camie is revealed to have survived Himiko Toga’s assault, though she has no recollection of it. *Details about Yuga Aoyama's history and Quirk are revealed. **Yuga has to wear his belt or else his laser would go all over the place. **Yuga befriends Izuku as a result of their similarities. Battles & Events *Provisional Hero License Course Characters Introduced *Camie Utsushimi *Komari Ikoma *Masegaki Primary School Students **Takuto **Tamashiro **Sho Quirks Introduced *'Assault Dust:' An unnamed Masegaki Primary School student produces and manipulates dust, he can make it go through high speeds and make anyone who breathes it sneeze. *'Binging Ball:' An unnamed Masegaki Primary School student produces small balls with mouths on them, they can be used as projectiles and ingest items such as ice shards. *'Glamour:' Camie Utsushimi creates both visual and auditory illusions by emitting a mist-like substance from her mouth. *'Queen Beam:' An unnamed Masegaki Primary School student can shoot a straight laser beam from her face. *'Tongue Tank:' An unnamed Masegaki Primary School student transforms his tongue into a Tank Cannon. *'Viral Cosmos:' *'Electromagnetic Bullets:' *'Hula Hoop:' *'King Slam:' References Site Navigation pl:Kurs wyrównawczy (wątek) Category:Story Arcs